Thorne's Management
by 3pj
Summary: Cress is a world-wide known singer. But she has the DID multiple personality disorder. Her personality changes from arrogant, mind-speaking Cress, to sweet, gentle Crescent. However, when her new self-praising manager shows up for the job, will both personalities be able to keep from strangling her manager? CRESSWELL
1. Chapter 1

_Click. Flash. Click. Flash._

"Cress! What relationship are you with Jacin?"

"Cress! How did you and Jacin first meet?"

"Cress! Please say something!"

Cress rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, and waited for her manager to make a way through the crowd of reporters and cameras. She sighed. As more questions were thrown to her, she walked down the stairs of the hotel, and climbed into the backseat of her black van.

Her manager, Darla, got into the driver's seat and said, "Where to, Cress?"

Cress took off her sunglasses, and said, "Just get me out of here. Oh, and stop by a café to get my coffee."

Darla nodded, and pressed on the pedal. Cress leaned her head back, glad for some peace and quiet. Then after a few seconds of thinking, she said, "Wait. Go to the company. I need to talk to Kai."

Darla looked at Cress, surprised. "Why do you need to talk to talk to the president?"

Cress frowned. "Why are you questioning my decisions? Hurry up and go!"

Darla nodded, and made a quick U-turn. "Do you know why the reporters are overreacting? You were just visiting your sister and her fiancé. Which happens to be Jacin. Oh, did they see Winter? I guess they didn't."

Cress sighed and plugged in her earplugs. She didn't to talk to anyone. Not until she talked to Kai about her blackouts.

The car stopped to a halt. Darla got out of her door, as Cress put on her sunglasses again, and got ready to get outside. Darla opened her door, and Cress walked to the front door of the building. Someone opened the door for her, and Cress walked to the elevator on the right side of the building. Cress pressed the up button, and waited for the doors to open. Darla came up behind Cress.

Even on Cress' high heels, Darla was towering over Cress, and that fact always annoyed her. Cress straightened her back, her hoop earrings dancing beneath her ears. Her long braids waved beneath her thighs. The doors opened, and Cress and Darla went inside.

Darla pressed the 20 button inside, and the doors closed. Cress crossed her arms and watched the numbers go up. _5… 6… 7… 8… ding!_

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened, revealing a tall man, with a leather jacket. He was looking at his phone when the doors opened, so he didn't notice Cress until he bumped into her, dropping his phone.

"Oops! Sorry. Didn't see you there," he said, picking up his phone. He stopped short when he saw Cress, but the expression was quickly gone. He smiled a cocky smile, and stood next to Cress.

The man continued to look through his phone. He didn't bother to press a button, and Darla spoke up. "Um… what floor are you going to?"

He looked up and said, "Same floor. Thanks for asking." He winked. Darla giggled behind her hand. Cress rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her arms. _10… 11… 12… 13…_

The elevator suddenly stopped without making a noise. Darla looked around curiously, wondering what was happening. When the elevator didn't stop moving in a few seconds, Darla pressed the emergency button. Nothing happened. Fear struck Cress.

"What's happening?" Cress asked Darla. Darla shrugged and pressed the button again.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" came from under the emergency button.

"Yes! We need help. The elevator stopped," Darla said.

"And the Wi-Fi service disappeared," the guy next to Cress muttered under his breath, putting his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry for the technical issue. We will have it working in a few minutes," the voice replied back.

Cress reached out and grabbed Darla's arm. "I need to get out of here. _Now!_ "

Cress started to panic. The guy next to her reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Are you claustrophobic?"

Cress nodded, even though she wasn't.

"Okay then. Just close your eyes and breathe in, breathe out. Come on, breathe in," he inhaled, "breathe out." He exhaled.

Cress nodded, closing her eyes, and inhaling like he had.

After a few minutes of repeating that pattern, the elevator started to move up. Cress sighed in relief.

The guy smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Captain Thorne. You?"

Cress made a small movement with her head that caused one of her braids to make a small flipping motion and ignored his hand. "Cress Moon."

Thorne's (no way was she going to call him _captain_ ) eyes widened. " _The_ Cress Moon? No way! I was _just_ reading about her!"

"What? What did it say about me?" she asked.

"Wait, lemme see it again." Throne got his phone out of his pocket. "Here it is. Breaking News. Cress Moon and Jacin Clay seen together at Bright Star Hotel."

Thorne turned it around to show the picture, and indeed, it said, " **Breaking News: World-Wide Singer, Cress Moon, and Famous Actor, Jacin Clay, seen together at Bright Star Hotel.** " And there was a picture of Cress in her cute boots and shorts, her tank-top wrinkled from walking too much. Her two long braids almost looked like they were touching the top of her boots. The tons of accessories even made Cress look dizzy

"Ugh, those reporters. Why are they so freaking fast on these articles? And couldn't they have chosen a better picture?" Cress rolled her eyes, checking her nails.

 _Ding!_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Let's go Darla."

Cress walked down the hallway, Darla following behind her. There was another set of footsteps that were following them. Cress walked faster, and the pairs of footsteps followed her.

That's it. Cress had it. She turned around and was going to ask why Thorne was following her, but Thorne kept walking past her. Cress covered her shock by asking Darla, "What time is it?"

"Uh… it's 8:30 pm. We don't have another schedule until tomorrow morning at 9:30 am, so you can sleep in."

Cress sighed in relief and turned around to walk towards Kai's office. She stopped short when she saw Thorne in Kai's office, the two of them talking over a document. She could see that Kai was uncomfortable with the lack of seriousness Thorne's way of talking, and that made her dislike Thorne even more. What was he doing now?

Without knocking, Cress burst into the room. Kai stood up, surprised, and sighed when he saw Cress. Thorne smiled casually, and leaned back. "Well hello there. Nice to see you again."

Cress ignored Thorne's comment and looked at Kai. "I need to talk to you. _Privately._ "

Kai nodded. "Alright. But we need to have some proper introductions first." He gestured Thorne to stand up. He did, and he stuck out his hand again, as he did in the elevator. "This is Thorne, your new manager."

* * *

 **Note: Likes and reviews are always appreciated! My other story, High School Lunar Chron Life, will be shortly updated so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Cress' jaw dropped. "But I have Darla! Why do I need another one?"

Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Darla's mother got sick, and she needs to go back to her hometown to take care of her. As soon as Darla's mother gets better, she'll be back. But until then, Thorne will be your new manager."

Cress turned around and saw Darla smile an apologetic smile. _Sorry_ , she mouthed.

Cress groaned, and turned back around. She took off her sunglasses and put them in her purse. Thorne put his hand back into his leather jacket pocket, and grinned.

"Well, I look forward to spend time with you, Miss Moon," he said with a wink.

"It's Cress," she said through clenched teeth. She hated it when people called her formerly.

Thorne shrugged. "Okay then, _Cress_. Since Darla has to go home right away, I guess I'll be your manager starting…" he looked at his watch. "Now."

He walked towards her without looking at Kai, and walked to the door, pausing to wait for her at the door. When she didn't move, he snapped. "Right! You said you needed to talk to Kai. I'll wait outside then." He winked again and closed the door behind him.

Cress gaped at Kai. "Him? As my _manager_? Do you know how unsafe I feel right now?"

Kai laughed. "Don't worry. He's very 'safe'," he made the air quotations with his hands, "and if he isn't safe, you have me on speed dial, right?"

Cress blushed slightly, but Kai didn't notice. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did.

"So. What's wrong? I've seen the article on the news, but I have a feeling it's not about Jacin. Am I wrong?" he asked.

Cress shook her head. "No, he's my soon-to-be-brother-in-law. My sister is engaged."

Kai nodded. "Thought so. Then what's wrong?" After a moment of silence, his eyes sparked with understanding. "Are the blackouts more frequent?"

Cress nodded. "I didn't even know where I was when I woke up. I—I woke up in a hotel bed, and I thought I was drugged to be taken advantage of, and I panicked, but…" she trailed off.

Kai shook his head. "Don't you think we should go to the hospital by now? If you're blackouts happen while you're on stage… the consequences wouldn't be very good."

Cress sighed. "I guess so. But I don't want to go to therapy or anything if something is wrong with me. You can do that, right?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. If something is wr—different with you, it's Commonwealth Entertainment's responsibility to keep you safe and healthy. If the doctors require you to… you might have to."

She shook her head. "No—I— " she stopped. She hasn't talked to anyone about her past, not even Darla. "I can't. I have my own reasons, so don't let me do it." And even though Cress was not a _please_ person, she added, "Please."

Kai sighed. "Like I said. I don't know. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow at 1:45 pm, alright? You don't have any schedules during that time, right?"

Cress scoffed. "I don't know my schedule. My _manager_ does. I am guessing that you already gave him my schedule for the next few weeks?" She stood up and put her sunglasses back on. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out the door, and Thorne followed closely behind. They stopped at the elevator. When the doors opened, Cress walked in, and Thorne followed. He pressed the 1 button, and the doors closed.

Cress turned to Thorne. "Some rules while being my manager," she started. Thorne raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. "Number 1," she held up a finger. "Exactly NO skin-ship allowed. You touch me on the hand, $10. Shoulders are $20— "

Thorne smiled, playful. "And a kiss?" He stepped closer until Cress' back was on the elevator wall.

Cress turned bright red. "$100. It's a rule for every male manager." She twisted her neck so that she was farther away from him. She cleared her throat, and Thorne laughed deeply, backing away.

"Okay. Next?"

"My coffee. Always a skinny dark mocha, temp has to be 108 degrees Fahrenheit, and extra chocolate chips on top. No extra whipped cream." Cress pressed her lips into a thin line.

Thorne smiled, taking the whole thing as a joke. This aggravated Cress even more. She let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "We'll go over this later. Oh, and I'm going to the hospital tomorrow at 1:45. Don't forget that."

He nodded, this time, seriously. The doors opened. Cress walked out, her heels clicking beneath her. When she got to her car, Thorne took the cue and opened the door for her. She collapsed on the car seat.

"Let's go home. Do you need the address or do you already have it?" she asked when he got in.

He shook his head. "Nope. Kai gave me everything I need via text. Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get there in a minute."

Cress snapped back at him, "Do _not_ call me that." It came out harsher than she expected it to be. But the word was too much for her…

Thorne gave her a weird look. "Uh, okay? We'll start going now sw—Cress." He turned back around to the steering wheel. Cress leaned her head back, massaging her neck. When were things going to get better for her?

* * *

"Cress? Cressss? Wake up, Cress! It's 9:10 now. You gotta go to your interview at Star News!"

Cress stirred in her sleep. Thorne grinned to himself. Despite her bratty personality, she was cute when she was sleeping with no make-up on. Cress opened her eyes, revealing two sky-blue eyes.

"AAAACCKKK!" Cress screamed.

Thorne stumbled back, startled. Then he smiled. "Hey, Cress. You awake now? Let's go, we have 20 minutes to get there."

Cress grabbed her blanket, and raised them up to her chin. Thorne saw a slight strip of red on her face. And there was something else too. Fear.

"W-who are you? Wh-where's Darla?"

Thorne frowned. "Aw, c'mon, Cress. Did you already forget about me? I'm not known to be forgotten easily…" He trailed off.

Cress scooted farther away from Thorne. "Who are y-you?! Tell me before I c-call the p-police!" Cress whipped her head back and forth, her wild hair flying all over the place. Then, she grabbed the water bottle that was on her small desk next to the bed. She threw it at Thorne weakly, and Thorne dodged it easily. What was going on?

Thorne put up both hands up in the air. "Woah, Cress. Calm down! You really don't know who I am? I'm Thorne, your new manager? Not ringing any bells?" He waved a finger next to his head.

This time, confusion took over Cress' face. "What? B-but… Where's Darla?"

"She temporarily left her job as manager because her mother is sick. She left to take care of her for a while. You really _don't_ know?" Thorne took a careful step towards her, hands still in the air.

Cress flinched, and reached for her phone. "Don't move a step closer or I'll call the police right a-away!" Her bottom lip trembled.

Thorne stopped moving closer, and decided to call Kai. If Kai explained to Cress what was happening, she would understand, right? He got his phone from his back pocket, and said, "Okay, look. I'm gonna call Kai. He'll explain everything. You believe your own boss, right?"

Cress didn't say anything, so Thorne took that as a yes. He called Kai, and pressed the speaker button. Kai answered after three rings.

"Hello? This is Kai," he said.

"Hey, Kai. This is Thorne, Cress' new manager. You remember me, right?" Thorne replied, expecting a yes.

"Oh, of course. Is there something wrong?"

Thorne sighed in relief. He wasn't crazy after all. "Oh, no. Things are going fairly well. It's just that Cress can't seem to remember who I am, and she's threatening to call the police. Nothing too serious."

Cress was frozen on her bed. Thorne tossed her the phone.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Please don't call the police." Thorne left the room, closing the door. Then, he pressed his ear in the small crack between the door and the wall. He couldn't leave without eavesdropping.

After a short moment of silence, Thorne wondered if Kai had hung up. But then, he heard Cress say in a quiet voice, "Mr. Kai? Is… is that true?"

Kai's next words were thick with worry. "Cress? Did you have another blackout? When was the last time you remember being awake?"

Blackouts? Was that why they were going to the hospital this afternoon?

"I—I was with my sister, Winter. I visited her hotel room… but now I'm in my room. And there's a guy I don't know at all, saying that he's my m-manager, a-and D-Darla's gone— "

It sounded like Cress was on the verge of crying. This was so not the arrogant, stubborn Cress he met in the elevator. It was as if another person was inside of her.

Kai sighed from the other end. "Cress, first get ready to go on your interview. You don't have time to cry. Don't you have to be there by 9:30? You have 15 more minutes to get there! Look, we'll move the hospital appointment to 11:30. You can wait that much longer, right? Now get ready for that interview. I'll see you later." Kai hung up. His words did not mean to be mean in any way, and Cress sniffled a bit.

"Um. Mr. Manger? Are you out there?" Cress cried out, her voice still weak.

Thorne opened the door. "Yes? Do you believe me now?" Cress nodded. Thorne sighed in relief. "Okay, that's good. Now we have 15 minutes to get to the interview. Did I wake you up too late?"

A look of alarm crossed through Cress' eyes. "Oh my stars, is it that late already?!" She jumped up from the bed and went straight into her bathroom. Thorne gulped. Oops.

Thorne could hear the water rushing down into the sink as Cress was washing her face and brushing her teeth. Thorne lingered near the doorway, not sure what to do. Cress came out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth.

She went over to her closet and started to pick out some clothes as she said, "Pwug in therr iwornwing cowrd anrd therr iwron bwoard. Gert readrdy whern I gert ourt there."

Thorne raised an eyebrow, understanding what she meant, but not sure why he had to do that. Hesitantly, he went into the other closet in the spare room, and pulled out the iron board and iron. He went downstairs to the living room, and set the board up, while plugging the iron's cord.

Cress came out from her room, fully dressed and her hair as crazy as ever. She was holding her hairbrush, and said, "A little help please?"

Thorne made his way over to her, and brushed her hair, as Cress winced from all the tangles he straightened out. After Thorne was done, Cress went over to the ironing board and leaned back so her hair was on it. Thorne looked at her weirdly.

"Iron my hair please. I don't have time to straighten my hair at the hair salon, and I can't seem to find my hair straightener. Please don't fry my hair off," she said.

Thorne smiled. "Life hacks! That's cool. I didn't think you had time for life hacks." He went to the ironing board and grabbed the iron's handle.

"Can I trust you?" she asked, her blue eyes looking up at him.

Thorne winked. "Trust is my middle name."

Cress blushed a little, which seemed a bit odd to Thorne, since Cress didn't seem to take his little comments to heart, but Thorne dismissed the thought. He was probably getting better with his attractive charm.

Closer, Thorne saw that Cress' hair was _very_ long. "How long have you been growing your hair out?" he asked, trying not to burn her scalp.

"A long time. I haven't cut it short since I was born. Just, you know, trims to keep my ends even and stuff," she said, her posture clearly uncomfortable.

"Here, let me get a chair for you." Thorne left the iron board and went into the kitchen to get a small stool.

When he came back, he knew something was instantly wrong. Smoke was rising from Cress' hair, and a smoky smell followed. His heart tightened.

"Um, Mr. Manager? Why do I smell smoke?" Cress asked in a nervous tone.

Thorne made a weak attempt to smile. "You know what?" he said. "I lied. My middle name is _so_ not trust."

* * *

 **Please leave reviews! Thank you MastaGamerita and cresswellshipper17 for your kind reviews! Reviews always make my day :D**


	3. Chapter 3

They were in the upstairs bathroom, Cress' eyes squeezed shut, and a pair of scissors in Thorne's hand.

He took a deep breath. "I know I told you not to trust me, but trust me again. Just for two seconds. It'll be over before you know it."

Cress nodded, her eyes still squeezed shut. The top-middle part of her hair was badly burnt, but they didn't have enough time to go to the hair salon; they had to cut it. "Just try to get it over with please."

Thorne's right eyebrow lifted. "I thought you weren't much of a _please_ person when I first met you, but I guess I was wrong."

Cress frowned, as if she had never not say sorry, but it was soon gone.

Thorne paused, the scissor's blade touching her long hair. They were going to have to cut it really short. "Going in action in three, two, one, in!" He cut the hair as Cress let out a shaky gasp.

He couldn't blame her. She's been growing her hair for all her life, and now because of him, it was all gone. Now that he was thinking about it, wasn't she supposed to be furious at him now? Ever since the elevator meeting, he knew this manager job was _not_ going to be easy, but since this morning, everything was going fairly well. Except for the whole threatening-to-call-the-police situation. Maybe she had fallen for his good looks. He _was_ good looking after all.

When over half of her hair was snipped to the floor, Thorne grinned in pride. "Well, that was a pretty good fix. I guess I'm pretty good at cutting hair too."

Cress slowly opened her eyes, and her hand flew up to her mouth. Thorne had a sinking feeling in his gut. This was it. She was gonna slap him and yell at him, just like the girls who took it too seriously with him.

But instead, Cress' face broke into a wide grin. "Stars. This is so cool! Can you believe my hair is _short_?!"

Thorne sighed in relief and pinched the side of her face. "Let's go now, sweetheart. We'll really be late now."

Cress nodded, getting her make-up bag from the cabinet underneath the sink. They both went downstairs and into the garage of the house. Cress' black van was there, and Cress sat in the backseat of the car. Thorne was surprised that she went in herself, not waiting for him to open the door, but he guessed that she liked her hair _that_ much.

Thorne started the engine and pulled out from the garage. "Let's go!"

As Cress was applying her make-up while looking at a mirror in that was already in the bag, and asked, "Um, Mr. Manager?"

Thorne looked into his rearview mirror. "Yes?"

"I didn't really hear you when you said your name. What did you say it was again?" she mumbled, trying not to move her mouth a lot as she said it.

Thorne smiled, even though he knew Cress wasn't going to see it. "Well, my name is Captain Carswell Thorne, at your service, miss."

Cress' cheeks flushed a little bit, but it could've been the make-up. He wasn't so sure. "Um… Okay, Captain. Next time, can you please wake me up 3 hours earlier than the time my schedule is appointed at? As you can see, waking me up 20 minutes earlier is not enough time to fix my hair, my outfit, and my make-up."

Thorne caught her eye. "I think you're fine without make-up. You look a lot more innocent that way."

Cress blushed. "I think so too, but my fashion stylist and make-up artist said that my concept this year, so I have to apply it a bit more than I want to. But thank you…"

Finally, after a few more minutes, they arrived at a tall building, where Cress' interview was scheduled at. Thorne parked in front of the entrance, and Cress got out, looking just like she did yesterday. Except she was… different. Her outside was the same, but her inside was _not_ the same as yesterday's.

And when Cress went inside, he realized two things; he had called her sweetheart, but she didn't say anything about it to him. And the other one was even weirder. He had touched her, on the _face_ , but again, she said nothing.

This person isn't Cress.

* * *

Thorne held the phone to his ear, and covered his mouth with his hands, so other people wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying.

Kai answered. "Hello?"

Thorne started talking. "Cressisn'tCressrig— "

Kai interrupted him. "Woah. Slow down, man." Oops. Too fast. "What were you saying?"

Thorne took a deep breath, and said, "Cress isn't Cress right now." He glanced over at the filming set where Fake-Cress was looking through her interview questions, reading them too seriously. Not what the actual Cress would do. Thorne knew _that_ much already. Cress isn't the type to read and analyze things.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kai asked back, sounding annoyed.

"I'm saying that the Cress you talked to this morning isn't the Cress from last night! They're two different people!" Thorne yelled, his voice loud enough for Fake-Cress to stare at him questioningly. Thorne shot her a grin, and she shyly smiled back. He turned around from the seat, and told Kai, "I don't think she needs to go to the hospital. She needs to go to a psychologist. This is a mental problem, not a physical problem." His voice was hushed, so Cress couldn't hear.

Kai sighed. "I have no idea what you are saying. Cress' blackouts are physically… they have to be… physically… involved." Kai's voice trailed off, as if he were reconsidering his words.

Thorne tapped his foot impatiently, and a man yelled, "Standby!"

"Alright. I think I see what you mean. We'll take her to the hospital first, and then we'll see the psychologist if needed, okay? I have a meeting in a few minutes, so I'll hang up now." Kai hung up.

Thorne turned around to see Fake-Cress smile nervously at him. He gave her two thumbs-up, and the camera started to film live.

"Hello, viewers! Welcome to Star News! I'm Kate Fallow, hosting today's show, and we're filming live with the renowned singer, Cress Moon!" the host said to the camera with a blinding smile. A small audience behind cheered, and Fake-Cress blushed deeply.

"So, Cress? How are you doing this morning?" Kate asks.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Fake-Cress squeaks out.

"You sound a bit nervous, Cress. This is your first live interview; am I correct?"

Fake-Cress nods, her new haircut bobbing back and forth with her. Thorne felt his insides cringe a little bit. On live interviews, you are supposed to look confident, not like a nervous wreck!

"I've noticed you got a new haircut! It looks beautiful on you! What made you decide to cut it?" Kate asks.

Fake-Cress smiled. "Thank you. It was cut this morning, actually. I was running a bit late today, and while I was rushing, I happened to burn part of my hair!" Fake- Cress giggled. "It was _very_ shocking."

Kate's eyes widened. "No way! I've heard that you've been growing your hair for years! It still looks very beautiful on you, though." Fake-Cress shrugged modestly, but her eyes beamed.

Thorne smiled to himself. Fake-Cress is beautiful when she beams, even if she is pretending to be someone else. He hopes he'll see more of that side in the future.

"So, when did you enter Commonwealth Entertainment as a trainee?" Kate questions.

Fake-Cress scrunches her face, as if she's racking through her brain for the information. "I'm not really sure. It was when I was really young, I think. Probably like… when I was 12? 13? Around that age."

Kate turns to the camera, her shock radiating from her face. "Do you hear that everyone? No wonder Cress is one of the most famous singers! Training at 12… that is amazing."

After the interview, Fake-Cress collapsed onto the van's seat. "Stars, that was exhausting. When is my next schedule Captain?"

"We're going to the hospital soon. But I left something at the underground parking lot. Let me stop there first." Thorne felt bad lying to her, but he remembered that she isn't Cress.

Thorne drove down to the underground parking lot, and Fake-Cress raised an eyebrow. "How can you leave something here?"

Thorne shrugged, the lie coming easily through his lips. "I guess it fell out when I opened the car door."

He parked at an empty parking spot, and turned off the engine. Since these were celebrity vans, he was sure that no one would see them inside the car from outside. He turned around, and struggled to get to the backseat, next to Fake-Cress.

Fake-Cress scooted back, getting farther away from him. "Um… Captain? What are you doing?"

Thorne didn't answer. Instead, he took Fake-Cress' cheek with his right hand, and leaned in a little. Fake-Cress' eyelids fluttered shut, and a deep color started to rise from her cheeks.

When his lips touched hers, something seemed to flash through his blood. This was _definitely_ not the first time to kiss a person to deceive them, but it felt… _different_. Her lips were soft and hesitant; unlike some girls he had kissed.

Thorne intended the kiss to be short and sweet, but he couldn't find himself to tear himself away from her. The kiss got deeper, and he could feel Fake-Cress tremble in front of him. It was obvious that she didn't have many experiences with kisses.

Surprisingly, it was Fake-Cress that tore away from him, not him. That surprised Thorne a bit, but then he recovered, sitting back in the seat, grinning.

Fake-Cress looked flustered; how could she not? She had just kissed Thorne anyways.

Thorne had to make sure he wasn't being paranoid about Fake-Cress being Fake-Cress. He was sure that the real Cress would be having an angry fit by now, but the Fake-Cress would just be flustered. He was right.

Fake-Cress finally caught her breath and asked, "Captain? What was that? How… Why…?"

Thorne shrugged. "Well, I thought you would know? That was a kiss. And I did that by taking your head with my hand, and leaned in. I did that because… well, you're attractive, you know that?"

Fake-Cress opened her mouth, but then shut it. She opened it again, and said, "I thought we were going to the hospital?"

Thorne checked his watch. "Aces, you're right. Let's get going." He climbed to the driver's seat and started the engine.

The rest of the drive was very awkward. And quiet. Very quiet. Suddenly, Thorne wondered if it was right to kiss her or not. That scared Thorne. He normally never regretted his kisses…

Thorne couldn't take it anymore. "About the kiss— "

"I don't want to talk about it…" Fake-Cress interrupted.

Thorne frowned. "I need to ask you something about it though."

Fake-Cress stayed quiet.

"Should I apologize for it? Or should we go on a date one day?" Thorne asked. Again, Fake-Cress stayed quiet.

Thorne knew that this was all acting, but he felt a pang of his pride shatter when Fake-Cress said, "I want you to apologize. Now."

Okay? This wasn't what he was expecting. Nothing close to what he was expecting. He stopped at a red light, and turned to face Fake-Cress. Her face was red, and she was staring at her fidgeting fingers.

"Okay… I'm sorry I did that without asking… I won't do that again without permission…" Thorne said, staying with his sheepish act.

Fake-Cress nodded, and said, "Apology accepted." After a few seconds of quiet, she looked up and pointed towards the road. "Green light," she said quietly.

Thorne turned around hastily, and pressed the accelerator pedal. When he checked the rearview mirror, he saw Fake-Cress lean her head back onto the seat's headrest. Of course she would be tired; she's been acting like a different person for the whole morning.

Thorne turned on the radio, hoping the music would relieve the awkward silence. A beautiful, soothing voice came on, and Thorne nodded along with the beat. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but Thorne couldn't seem to fit the face with the voice.

Fake-Cress hummed behind him the same beat, and the voices sounded the same. That's when Thorne realized that the voice on the radio and Fake-Cress' voice was the same. What was going on? Was arrogant Cress the actual Fake-Cress, and Fake-Cress was the real Cress?

Thorne shook his head, his mind in a bunch of pieces. This made it more complicated. Girls always made his head hurt, but this was different. His head felt like it was about to split open because of the overdose amount of suspicion and information it had. Heck, he might be the one that needs to go to the hospital.

Thorne turned to the entrance of the hospital, and saw Kai waiting for them at the entrance of the hospital. His face perked up when he saw Cress' van come up in front of him. Kai opened the door for Fake (or real?) Cress, and he said to Thorne, "We'll be on the 5th floor, room 506. See you soon."

Thorne nodded back, and drove to a parking spot after Kai had closed the door. Then, he went into the hospital, and was about to get in the elevator, but thought against it. The last few times he was in an elevator, he got tangled up with Cress and Fake-Cress. Who knows what might happen this time he got in the elevator?

He turned around and went to the staircase door. Instead of walking up the stairs like a normal person, he ran up, knowing he was _way_ far from normal. The burst of adrenaline felt good, and he kept running up to the 5th floor. When he got out of the staircase, he saw a bodyguard dressed person waiting for someone in front of the elevator. This floor must be the floor for celebrities.

Thorne walked down a white, but busy, hallway, looking for the room number 506. He sighed in relief when he saw a doctor looking over Cress, a light shining in her eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw how _blue_ it was, like the ocean in the Bahamas or something. Crystal blue.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he saw the bodyguard he saw earlier. "Yes? Can I help you?" Thorne asked.

The bodyguard said, "Please follow me."

Thorne frowned, but followed him anyways. His instinct was telling him to run, but history has shown that his instincts are normally .1% right. He ignored it, and followed him into an empty room.

"What—"

The bodyguard punched him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Thorne hunched over, gasping for oxygen. What was going on?

The bodyguard was about to throw another punch, but this time, Thorne was ready. He dodged the punch, and caught his wrist, twisting it. The bodyguard screamed, but his other hand reached out and punched Thorne in the face.

Thorne grunted, and almost fell back, but instead, he tripped the bodyguard, and the bodyguard fell. Thorne panted, and punched him twice in the face. The bodyguard didn't move, so Thorne left him and turned around to get out of the room.

Four more bodyguard people stood in front of him, blocking his way. Uh-oh.


	4. AN noteapology

**A/n:**

 **hello, this is 3pj...**

 **Unfortunately, I have some bad news for both me and my readers...**

 **As you can see, I have not updated in a while, and this is so because of some personal reasons. I will not be able to finish/complete my stories due to those personal reasons. I'm sorry that I could not finish this even though there were many people expecting a lot from this.**

 **If someone would like to complete the story in stead of me on another account, please PM me and we'll talk it out.**

 **I apologize for this sudden and unexpected note. I hope you will be understanding. Thank you for those who continued to read (even though it wasn't really good .)**

* * *

 **btw you guys should check out "Blood Sweat and Tears" by Bts. They are my favorite artist, and they're really good haha.**

 **I apologize once again. I'm really sorry!**

 **-3pj**


End file.
